Ramo de Rosas
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Ella sabía cuando era verdad y cuando era mentira. —Yamato y Mimi.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**RAMO DE ROSAS**

* * *

Ella siempre supo cuando algo era verdad o cuando algo era mentira. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones, que alguien la podía engañar.

Siempre buscaba algo, ella siempre buscaba el amor, podía conseguirlo fácilmente por la simple razón de que ella era muy linda. Con su cabello largo y castaño, con sus ojos grandes y bonitos, con su fresca sonrisa y su carácter fuerte y sincero. Todas sabían que ella podía hacerlo, pero aún ella no se decidía. Tachikawa Mimi soñaba con el amor que perdurara por el tiempo, y aún no lo había encontrado. Aunque muchos hombres se le hayan declarado.

_Un ramo de rosas._

Eso era todo lo que ella pedía, cuando un chico venía y se le declaraba. Y que fácil es conseguir flores, y así de fácil esos chicos le traían su ramo.

Ella siempre los tomaba y sonreía. Después de algunos días, ella decía que no funcionaría, ellos nunca entendían nada, las amigas de Mimi tampoco lo hacían. Quizás solo ella entendía.

-

-

"No podrás hacerlo" Taichi bromeó y sonrió, cuando vio a su amigo acomodarse mejor la corbata dispuesto a hablar con ella. Yamato solo frunció el ceño rogando que si no ayudaba que mejor no estorbara "Yo te lo advertí" fue todo lo que Taichi dijo suspirando en ese momento.

Mimi leía su libro, cuando sintió a alguien tapando su sol. Ella levantó la mirada.

"Oye…" fue la expresión junto con el rascar de los cabellos dorados. Nervioso. "…me gustas" Yamato la vio a los ojos en ese momento y Mimi solo sonrió.

"Entonces, quiero un ramo de rosas" pidió ella aún sonriente y Yamato parpadeó pero solo asintió.

-

-

Tiempo después se veía a una chica saliendo apresurada de la biblioteca, con un gorro para protegerse del frío en su cabeza y varias largas y castañas mechas sobresalir meciéndose con el compás del viento y de su corrida.

Mimi suspiró contenta cuando vio el reloj y supo que llegaba a tiempo para su salida en grupo.

—¡Mimi! —gritó su amiga a lo que la chica fue rápido dónde ella. Sora sonrió cuando vio al fin a todo el grupo reunido. —Que bien, ya estamos todos —dijo feliz, porque por primera vez su novio no se había atrasado. Aunque supo que eso solo sería, porque venía con Yamato en ese momento.

Mimi sonrió contenta y rápidamente tomó la mano de su novio. Yamato sonrió después de eso.

—Bien, celebración en progreso, en serio no puedo creer que lleven tres años juntos —suspiró Taichi a lo que Sora peñiscó su brazo, el castaño gimió adolorido y solo pudo sobarse para que no doliera tanto.

Mimi rió en ese momento.

Taichi fue a comprar los boletos para el cine y después de eso irían a un parque de diversiones, siempre y cuando las chicas quisieran. Un niño corrió rápidamente cerca de ellos llevando un gran ramo de rosas consigo, Yamato recordó algo en ese momento.

—Mimi —llamó a lo que la chica lo atendió —, hay algo que no entendí muy bien de la primera vez que me declaré. ¿Por qué me pediste un ramo de rosas? —preguntó curioso. Quizás no sería de extrañarse que una chica pida un detalle como ese pero, antes de que él fuera novio de Mimi, supo que una gran cantidad de chicos siempre se le declaraban pero ella no los aceptaba aún cuando, ella les haya dicho lo mismo que a él le pidió ese día: un ramo de rosas.

Mimi sonrió en ese momento.

—Pues creo que… no lo sé —bromeó a lo que Yamato casi se cae con esa declaración. Taichi gritó escandalosamente diciendo que ya iniciaría la película, Mimi agarró fuerte la mano de su novio y fue corriendo contenta para poder llegar a tiempo.

Ese día era especial, porque fue ese mismo día que Yamato le dio su ramo con rosas. En aquel entonces, ella los había dejado en un hermoso florero; casi ilusionada, casi decepcionada, porque lo había hecho tantas veces que ahora, cada vez se entristecía por eso.

Pero pasaron tres días y las flores no se encontraban marchitas. Pasaron cinco más y recién sus puntas se estaban dañando. Mimi fue feliz solo por una razón: porque esas flores fueron entregadas con tanto cariño, que ese amor las hacía marchitar de poco.

Ella sabía cuando un amor era verdad y cuando un amor era mentira. Porque cuando quieres con el alma, este sentimiento no se acaba y las flores se marchitan tan lentamente que quieren seguir contigo hasta que no puedan más.

Como los sentimientos de las personas.

Y Mimi dijo un si ese día. Por que sabía que el amor de Yamato era verdadero.

_Como las flores._

* * *

**END**


End file.
